All For Konoha
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Itachi fell in love with a boy in a picture. Now the boy needs comfort and Itachi is there to help, only problem the boy is Naruto and he's the target, should Itachi ruin everything he's done for love? ItaNaru LEMON


Me again! Kyuu-chan here and this is for my very bestest friend, Sempai! This is my first Naruto Yaoi one-shot, so be nice!

Warning: This is a YAOI Fanfiction, no likey? GO AWAY! ItaNaru/Graphic/Rated M/Lemon/Angst!

Summery: Itachi feel in love with a boy in a picture. Now the boy needs comfort and Itachi is there to help, only problem the boy is Naruto and he's the target, should Itachi ruin everything he's done for love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

**All For Konoha**

Itachi's POV

Akatsuki. The name I had known for these last few years. I had joined, not wanting to, but had to. For the good of Konoha, I had chosen to become a criminal, a villain. For the good of Konoha, I shut off all emotion, all of my suffering and pain, but even I am not that cold.

Ever since the death of my family, I cling to the memories I had of my otouto. I wish it would have turned out differently. I wish I could go back and stop everything, but it was for Konoha. And yet, after everything they put me through, after all the pain and suffering, I still loved the village. I still loved it with everything I had.

I loved it almost as much as I loved Sasuke, but then something rocked my partly stable world. A simple picture and name destroyed everything I had created and yet I couldn't find it in myself to hate it. Even now, in the dead of night, as I sit on my bed, that name escapes my lips in a whisper of love. _"Naruto."_

-666-

It had started out a rather normal day until the leader, Pein, walked up to Kisame and I in the halls and handed us each a picture of the same person.

"This boy is your target. Be aware. He has the Kyuubi in him and the Sannin, Jiraiya is currently training him. Basically get in, grab the boy and get out. You leave tomorrow." Pein ordered and we nodded before looking at the picture.

It was a rather simple picture. The boy was sitting on a swing under a tree with a rather thoughtful look on his face, but that's not what unsettled me. It was the boy himself. The sheer beauty of the blonde haired boy captivated me. Soft looking spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and gently tanned skin made him look almost god-like.

The whisker marks just added to his exotic appeal. He had this thoughtful look on his face, like he was trying to unravel the mysteries of the universe inside his mind. I would later learn he usually wore a hideous orange jumpsuit, but here he was just wearing black cargo pants and a white shirt. He was quite the eye catcher and Kisame must have noticed too.

"Yummy lookin' kid. Do we really have to kill him? Can't we keep him as a pet?" Kisame said with a perverted grin and both Pein and I looked at him like he was an idiot before ignoring him.

"What is his name, Sir?" I asked calmly and Pein looked at me.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." was Pein's reply and I nodded before walking away.

-666-

After dinner that night, I sat in my room on my bed, staring at the picture. I had removed my coat and shoes, leaving me in only my under clothes. I studied the picture with slight interest. I couldn't help, but compare the child to my own dear sibling. Compared to Sasuke's black eyes, black hair and pale skin, Naruto was rather stunning.

Though my brother was far from ugly Naruto was beautiful in a strange sort of way. I lay back on my bed and held the picture up with one hand while the other went under my head as a pillow. I sighed and let my arm drape across my eyes. I sat there for a while, just thinking before I sat up and placed the picture in my coat pocket.

"_It doesn't matter, he is the target." _I thought as I got in bed and fell asleep.

-666-

The next morning, Kisame and I set out for Konoha. We easily walked though the gates, only to find Naruto not there. Though slightly annoyed by having to deal with Kakashi, I reined in my annoyance and we took off for Jiraiya's current location. Though I have to admit, I wasn't surprised that Jiraiya was more interested in his cock than Naruto. He didn't deserve to be treated like he was second best. It was only when Naruto opened the door and I saw him face to face that I realized the picture did him no justice.

Innocent blue eyes met my own blood red ones and widened in surprise. The soft heart shaped face whitened and pump looking lips dropped open in shock. Though he orange jumpsuit was cringe worthy, I ignored it as I ordered him out of the room and he, surprisingly, did as he was told. I could tell he had no idea who we were or what we wanted with him, all he knew is that we were both stronger than him and that worried him. It was then everything went to shit. Sasuke suddenly appeared and attacked, Jiraiya reappeared and we had to make a hasty escape, but not before I forced myself to hurt Sasuke again.

I didn't want to, but Sasuke had to get stronger for his own sake. With one last look at Naruto, we made our escape, but not before we threatened to return for him in three years, but somehow I knew I would be seeing him much earlier than that.

-666-

Unsurprisingly, I was right. Pein ordered me to watch over the child until the time came. It wasn't too hard. Jiraiya was hardly ever around to sense me and the boy was too young to be able to, so it made it almost ridiculously easy. Day after day, I watched Naruto train outside of the towns they stayed at. Day after day, he pushed himself beyond all reason and it was only for one reason.

"All for Konoha." was the saying Naruto said every time he got back up.

The saying was like a knife to the heart for me. This boy, this _child_, pushed himself to the brink of exhausted, pushed himself until he was black and blue…and all for the sake of a village that didn't care about him?

"_What is with this child?" _was the only thought that went through my mind as I watched him repeatedly get up over and over and over again.

Never once did he back down, never once did he stumble. No, he kept going and maybe that's why I found myself drawn to him. This Naruto quickly became someone I wanted to be near. This boy made me wish for things I had never even dreamt of as a child. This was not good.

-666-

It was one of those nights that I was watching him that everything changed. we had moved to another town closer to Konoha and once again, Jiraiya had disappeared without a goodbye that morning. I had been watching him all day and yet all day, I noticed something was off. He was distracted, but his attacks weren't off. In fact, they were a lot more violent and powerful.

"_Probably just having an emotional morning." _I thought, but I was still worried.

Hours past and the sun went down, leaving Naruto and I alone in the dark with only the full moon for light. Naruto must have tired himself out because he stopped training and sat down on a rock nearby. It was only then did I hear his soft sobbing.

"Why? Why can't I get any stronger? Why!" he sobbed as he brought his knees up to his chest and pressed his face into his kneecaps.

I sat there forever, listening to his heartbreaking pleads.

"Why do they hate me? Is Kyuubi attack really my fault?" Naruto whispered and my heart clenched.

His crying continued for what seemed like forever. Cries for love and happiness. He cried for himself and for Konoha. He longed for love from his village and finally I could take no more. I jumped out of the tree I had been hiding in and slowly approached him, leaving my cloak and kunai pouch behind.

He didn't look up until I was right behind him, probably too deep into his self-pity to sense me until then. He slowly lifted his head from his kneecaps and turned to look at me, eyes shining with tears. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of me, but then he calmed. Whether it was the sympathy in my eyes or the way I had no weapons on me, but whatever it was, he relaxed after seeing it. I opened my arms to him and he eagerly turned and jumped into them, seeking comfort in me.

I wrapped my arms around him, letting him crying into my chest. I held him close, burying my nose in his hair, inhaling his scent.

"_Hmmmm orange blossoms and rain." _I thought to myself as the child's cries slowly stopped.

After a few long minutes, he pulled away from me, eyes still teary, but calm.

"A-Are you here to…to k-kill me, Itachi?" he asked stuttering.

I knew he was slightly scared, slightly worried, but mostly, he was calm. It was a strange calm, but calm none the less. I pulled him close to me and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"No, not this time, my lovely little kitsune. I said I would capture you in three years time, so you are safe till then, but tonight, you are mine." I whispered and he whimpered in fear.

I slowly pulled back and with one hand, pulled his chin up, keeping the other wrapped around his waist while his arms were wrapped around my neck. I stared deep into his eyes and without a thought, captured those plump lips for my own. He froze against me, fearing what I had to offer, but slowly, began to melt into my passion, closing his eyes and moaning against my mouth. Soon I licked his lips and we were battling for dominance, a battle that he lost. Too soon we pulled away and he opened his eyes, face flushed and panting. I searched his eyes, looking to see if he wanted more and he did.

"I-Itachi? Wha-?" he started, but I interrupted.

"You love your village even though they hate you. I love you yet your scared of me. Whatever morals you have were destroyed the second you gave into my kiss. Give up on your ideals for this night, let yourself go and I promise I won't hurt you." I whispered and he listened with big eyes before he slowly nodded.

That was all the encouragement I needed and soon I had Naruto laying on the ground, his jacket unzipped and my hand up his shirt, playing with his nipples as I made love to his mouth. My other hand was rubbing harshly against his clothed cock, making him moan, mew and cry into my mouth, his arms tightening around my neck. Finally, I pulled away, letting us both get some air as my hand continued to play with his now hardened nipples and my other hand unzipped his pants, pulling them down enough that I could see his rather cute blue underwear with orange ramen bowls on them. I chuckled at the rather adorable sight and Naruto's blush got deeper. I looked deep into his eyes, making sure I wasn't hurting him before I pulled him up and stripped him of his shirt and jacket, leaving his chest bare.

"I-Itachi!" he called out to me, leaning forward on his knees and rubbing against my chest, his face nuzzling into my neck.

I gently pushed him back and he looked at me, tears of pleasure in his eyes. Slowly I pulled off my shirt and undid my hair, letting the silky black mass go free. His eyes widened in delight before he reached out and began to pet my hair, sitting up on his knees and leaning over me.

"Itachi." he whispered, voice full of want as he wrapped his arms around me, his pants slipping down more as I wrapped my arms around him.

Slowly I pulled both his pants and underwear down, letting his cock spring free and he threw back his head, eyes closing in bliss and moaned. I allowed myself to pulling him close, to lick and nibble at his neck, to feel his heat press against mine. Soon the heat became too strong and he was begging for more between moans.

"I-Ita*moan* ITACHI! *mew*…Pl-please! *long moan* Please more! More! *half-sob*" Naruto screamed and I complied with his pleads.

I laid him back down and undid my own pants with one hand while I pushed up his legs open and onto my lap with the other. My cock sprang out and I was rather pleased I had gone commando today. My sweet, little kitsune mewled in surprise as he wiggled on the cold grass. He needed my attention. I chuckled and bent down to lick and suck at his nipples and the second he opened his mouth, I placed three fingers in it.

"Suck." was all I said before I went back to work.

I groaned as a silky tongue wetted my fingers and wondered what it would be like to have that same tongue on my cock, but decided against it. Finally I pulled them out and without skipping a beat, pushed two into his heat. He cried out in shock and in pain and tried to wiggle away.

"I-Itachi! Y-Y-You said you wouldn't….ngh….HURT ME!" he cried out as I began to move them around.

I lifted up my head and began to lick away his tears, his arms coming up to wrap around my neck. He let out a slight sob, but it was ok. It was his first time after all.

"Hush now, I know it hurts." I whispered soothingly in his ear and he mewled his annoyance to me before burying his face in my shoulder.

I kissed his temple as I moved the fingers around, in and out of his supple body. After a few long minutes, he relaxed slightly and I added the third. This time he howled in pain and tried to push me away, but I pulled us both up and forced him onto my lap. I didn't want to hurt him, but we were too far in for him to pull away now. He pulled back and looked at me, tears running down his face and I cooed to him.

"Just a little longer, my kitsune. I promise." I said and he stopped struggling, his eyes burning into mine.

"Please…I don't want to hurt…anymore." he whispered and I smiled gently at him before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Finally, he was ready and I pulled my fingers out. I spit on my hand and slicked up my cock before placing it against his rosette. He blushed in surprise, but nodded his head. I didn't want to cause any more pain, but if I took it slow, it would hurt more. So I pushed in quickly and sealed my mouth over his just as he let out a scream. I held him as he cling to me and sobbed, knowing I had hurt him more than I planned.

I sat completely still, using every ounce of my control not to pound away into the hot tight body. Slowly he relaxed against me and I began to move in and out slowly. I could feel the blood from where he had torn cover my cock and it made me slightly sad I had hurt him, but soon he was moaning a little and even rocking against me. It was only when I shifted a bit did I hit something that made Naruto howl in pleasure.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! AGAIN! ITACHI HIT IT AGAIN! NGH!" Naruto screamed and I was more than happy to comply.

I lay Naruto down and began to slam in and out, hitting his pleasure point every time and ripping cries of pleasure from his throat. Soon his body began to tighten more around me and I snarled as I moved faster.

"ITACHI! ITACHI! Oh god, more!" my kitsune screamed and soon he came with a cry all over his stomach.

I managed to hold out a little longer before coming inside the boy. Afterwards I lay over Naruto's body before slowly gathering my strength and sitting up. Naruto was out cold and I smiled softly at the sight before removing myself from his body. I quickly cleaned him up, redressed him and lay him against the rock before re-clothing myself. I stood up and looked at the innocent child before bending over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Till we meet again, my kitsune." I whispered before disappearing among the trees.

I stuck around long enough to make sure Jiraiya found him the next morning before I left for the base, cloak in hand. I would have to come up with an excuse for not being able to watch Naruto anymore. After all, it was all for Konoha.

_The End._

-666-

Whew! That took forever! I hope you like Sempai! Ja ne!


End file.
